1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brewing system with hot water urn flushing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
For large gatherings of people, such as conventions, large banquets, etc., there is a need for huge volume coffee production systems. These known systems produce six gallons of coffee at a time in six gallon removable urns and can also store up to two hundred forty gallons of coffee in one or more 60 gallon holding tanks to which the freshly brewed coffee is selectively automatically transferred. The removable urns have hot water filled liners in which the water is kept hot by means of an electrical, gas or other heating element. Likewise, the storage, or holding tanks, have liners in which is circulated the heated water to keep stored coffee hot.
The coffee is often brewed directly into a cold urn which can dramatically effect the serving temperature and reduce the amount of time the coffee will be at a presentable serving temperature.
Removable urns in known brewing systems must be kept warm by a hot water liner which circulates hot water through the thinly insulated hollow lining of the urn. These heated urns also require additional electrical power, not always readily available, at a remote serving site in addition to the power needed to heat the hot water holding tank.
Upon draining of the urn often there is residue, such as oils and stains, covering the interior surfaces of the urn which must be removed prior to storage or further use. This residue, if allowed to build up over time, can cause blockage of the serving valve and taint the taste of the freshly brewed beverage.
Cleaning of the urns requires a person to remove the rather heavy and cumbersome urn from a serving cart or counter top and into a large enough washing facility to clean the interior of the urn. Care must also be taken not to damage the heating elements during removal and cleaning.
Another disadvantage occurs during the initial startup of the brew cycle or the first brew of the day when the brewer, including the coffee drawer with the brew basket, the water pump, and any lines or hoses, are cold. This can affect the quality of the brew and can effect the duration of the presentable serving temperature of the freshly brewed beverage.